I don't believe in Greek Gods
by ApollosBaby
Summary: Alyssa's just your avrage goth. Until she meets Draco Malfoy, then life flips eturanally upside down, along with her five best friends.
1. The new kid

Me: Hello and welcome to, my life sucks without rum.

Jack: Did someone say rum?

Me: WTF!? Jack Sparrow. What are you doing here?

Jack: He invited me *points to Zach*

Me: Driscoll!

Zach: May I help you?

Me: Say it

Zach: Why me?

Me: SAY IT!

Zach: Fine....... She owns nothing, no matter how much she wants to own Draco Malfoy.*Smiles evilly*

Me: Oh, no you di-nt! *lunges at Driscoll*

Jack: On to the story

Life sometimes sucks, like when your adopted and your adopted parents have absolutely no clue who your birth parents are, and then you get a boyfriend who's an exchange student from England who's totally HOT! Anyway, and he's got freaky powers, which doesn't take away from his hotness. Curse my short attention span!

Anyway, my name is Alyssa Morris, I'm fourteen, in the eighth grade in Skaneateles Middle School.

"Alyssa" My "Mother" exclaimed pounding on my door. "Get up!"

"PIE!" I retorted.

"You have school today!"

I looked at my calendar. "It's July 23rd!"

"Alyssa, it's September 5th." She answered. "Now get up!"

"FINE!" I groaned, rolled out of bed. I walked to my dresser. Nothin' I wanted to wear. Went to my closet. Picked out a black mini dress and a pair of black leggings, pulled out my black boots.

I got dressed, put on my makeup and walked into the kitchen. "Finally," My brother laughed ruffling my hair.

"Go away Josh," I waved him off.

"Somebody's cwanky." He said in a baby voice.

"Get to go to College _tomorrow_. I have to go to school _today_." I made myself some eggs.

"You, know I hear there's going to be some foreign exchange student coming to the grade above you." Josh stated sitting down at the table.

"Wonderful," I sighed.

"Another chance for you to make a friend." Lisa pointed out(she's my 'mother')

"Lisa, I don't need any more friends." I said "I'm happy with the ones I have!"

"Anyway, he's from England."

"Fascinating!" I cried sarcastically.

"Never mind that new friend theory." Alton retorted from behind his paper.

"What's his name?" I asked

"Something like Draco Malfoy."

"Yes! Another freak-o to terrorize!" I exclaimed as the bus beeped from outside.

I grabbed my IPod, my black messenger bag, and my hat that read 'Hades should have Zeus's spot on Olympus" and ran to the bus. Waiting for me in the very back were two of my friends, Karley Davis and Lauren Perdue.

"Hello girlies." I said sitting with them.

"Why didn't you text me!" Karley exclaimed(The girley-girl o us three)

"Today? I slept in"

"No! Over the summer! I texted you like 200 times!"

"Really?" I took out my Blackberry and looked at my inbox. She was right 200+ messages all from Karley. "God woman!" I exclaimed "What the hell."

"Language Alyssa," Lauren said (The other swearer)

"Ya, sure and where were you over the summer?" I asked

"None of your fucking business."

"Ha!" I exclaimed.

So we talked about stuff, until we got to school. We got off the bus and walked in to the school. "Hey I hear there's a new kid, called Draco Malfoy." Someone snorted from behind us, we turned around to see Meredith Frank.

"Mere!" We exclaimed.

"Well, now that the whole crew's here, let's go pick on the new Malfoy kid!" We walked into the cafeteria, and sure enough, there was a new kid(okay he was a year older than me, humor me!). "You three go get situated I'm gunna get something to eat." I held out a wad of fives.

"You do that Alyssa." Lauren nodded.

"Bring me back breakfast pizza will ya!" Karley called from behind me, I thumb-upped her.

"Hey Cody," I said as I walked past Cody Cain.

"Hey Bablo." (his name for me don't ask)

I walked past the new Malfoy kid, he was following me with his eyes, "What are you lookin' at new kid?" I snapped, and tied my brown hair up in a pony tail. I grabbed Karley's breakfast pizza, and a bagel and cream cheese for me. I turned on my IPod, playing was Love Like Winter by AFI. _It's in the blood, it's in the blood I met my love before I was born. She wanted love, I taste of blood, she bit my lip and drank my war from years before. _ I love that song. I payed for everything and went back to Meredith, Lauren and Karley.

It's in the blood,It's in the blood  
I met my love,before I was born  
She wanted love,I taste of blood  
She bit my lip,and drank my war  
From years before,from years before  
It's in the blood,It's in the blood  
I met my love,before I was born  
She wanted love,I taste of blood  
She bit my lip,and drank my war  
From years before,from years before  
It's in the blood,It's in the blood  
I met my love,before I was born  
She wanted love,I taste of blood  
She bit my lip,and drank my war  
From years before,from years before  
It's in the blood,It's in the blood  
I met my love,before I was born  
She wanted love,I taste of blood  
She bit my lip,and drank my war  
From years before,from years before  
Me: And that ends this part of our story

Zach: *raises hand*

Me: WHAT!

Zach: You don't have a brother, you don't have a Blackberry, you're not in eighth grade. You....

Me: Zach, is this just a list of things that I don't have in real life?

Zach: Ya.

Me: *tackles Zach*

Jack: Stay tuned for tomorrow our new kid will be Bernard the head elf

Me: *mid tarring off Zach's ear* What?

Zach: Can you get off me

Me: No time I have to get ready for Bernard *Runs off*


	2. Ah, life

Me: Hello, it's that time again!

Bernard: Does she always start like this?

Jack: No, last time she mentioned rum.

Me: Cuse rum's awesome!

Jack: Thank you!

Bernard: I'm an elf; we're kinda against drinking

Me: Well, Mr. Extremely hot elf, that is your loss!

Bernard: What did you just call me?

Me: Extremely hotlishious!

Bernard: I'm good with that. Oh, and she owns nothing

"Hey that Malfoy kid's kinda cute," Karley said after she'd finished her pizza

"Of course _you_ think he is Karley," I sighed, biting into an apple,

"I thought _you _were the boy obsessed weirdo." Meredith retorted.

"I recall, Davy Crockett," Lauren said

"And Harrison Ford," Karley added

"And, Rosco Coltrane," Meredith added, I groaned

"And Aidan McArdle!" Karley exclaimed.

"And Johnny Depp," Laruen said

"Oh, Johnny!" Meredith exclaimed "Johnny-ju-ju!" They burst out laughing, I groaned. I felt someone watching me, Malfoy was looking at me, Lauren and Meredith turned around, we nodded. Simultaneously we flipped him off. "Anyway,"

"Oh, and Tom Felton!" Karley exclaimed, they all groaned. "For two tears it was all _Tom this, Tom that! Oh, Tom's favorite color is this his favorite this, I know what car he drives!_"

"Thank you for bringing back the past Karley." I sighed, "Are you done yet?"

"Nope," Lauren nodded, "BERNARD!" They exclaimed in unison. Then burst out laughing.

"Are they always like this," I heard Malfoy whisper to Cody. I leaned toward the other side of the cafeteria(I have cool ears, I use them for gossiping)

"Alyssa's eavesdropping again." Karley sighed

"Shut your trap!" I hissed,

"Not always," Cody replied "The last week of school they all dressed up like an Olympian god. Alyssa was Ares, Meredith was Hades, Lauren was Athena and Karley was Artemis. It was funny." Cody chuckled

"So, they don't mind if their stared at or talked about behind their back." Malfoy asked.

"Nope," Cody responded, "Nothing gets past Alyssa," I straightened

"Someone said her name." Karley sighed.

"SHUT UP!" I hissed "I. Cant. HEAR!"

"She knows everything about the school at all times, she's the gossip queen."

"How do you know?" Malfoy asked, I knew what Cody was going to say

"I dated her," Cody responded plainly,

"She doesn't look like a 'gossip queen'" Malfoy said

"This is a major case of don't judge a book by its cover," Cody responded, The music sounded,

"Damn," I mumbled.

"Common Alyssa," Lauren started shoving me forward,

"Fine," I grumbled and we walked into the middle school

Me: Ah, I love righting about stuff that won't happen, *sigh*

Zach: What'd I miss?

Me: Well, Bernard and I are going out

Zach: You are not!

Me: Am so

Zach: are not

Am so scandal and Harris

Zach: What?

Me: Pirate thing; you wouldn't know!

Jack: Tune in next time when Barbosa will be our new kid

Me: WAIT! I didn't invite him!

Zach: No, I did

Me: *Attacks Zach*


End file.
